gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Captaingoldvane2
Welcome to the notorious, Captain Goldvane's talk page! Rules Of this page, No bad launguage. No calling me names. No arguing about if someone is Slappy or not. ALWAYS remmber to sign your Posts Story Contest Hey man, i was wondering when u were doing your book contest, you know Chris has the spring 1, you have the summer/fall 1, and I have the winter 1. ::::: 17:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Discussion read.--''Shade'' 17:12, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Response Cool. ::::: 17:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:50, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Style Guide Ahoy Captain Goldvane! Recently I spoke to a administrator about a style guide! I just quickly made one ( very very simple very little content ) and I didn't add a lot as im sure the admins would like to add their own things to the Style Guide. The purpose is to teach users how to edit, make blogs, do basic coding, userboxes, templates, and how to have a tidy organized page. Feel free to edit it, or anything! 01:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) btw the link is POTCO Players Wiki: Style Guide Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:35, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Generation Hello, Captaingoldvane2, I am the PlayersWikiBot, a bot designed by Bator.hos (now Captain Crimson). In an effort to decrease the "spamming" of recent activity, my information has been temporarily given to User:John Breasly. He would greatly appreciate it if you added the following code to your userpage: Thank you for your cooperation! PlayersWikiBot 02:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Capture of the Black Pearl Dear Richard Goldvane, John Breasly and I Are Making a Movie Titled Capture of the Black Pearl! We would Like you to Be Mr Gibbs Do you Accept? 02:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Futuristic Content Idea New idea for futuristic content here Sincerely, King George II '' 14:47, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome! Erm, who crashed it, exactly? I'm betting Captain Johnny, right? xD ''Sincerely, King George II '' 19:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re It means your about to be inducted or soon-to be member of the HOF. Sith Lord Jim Logan The Dictator of all Conduits! 01:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Goldvane Tril Movie Idea Well, Gold, I have an idea or the movie. We need to give it a proper name. Like, there was this TV show called Firefly, and they made a movie of it, but they named the movie Serenity. So, lets brain storm a proper name for the movie. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Agreed, not too different. But we need something more catchy than "The Goldvane Trilogy: The Movie" :P. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Offer! Hey mate! We all know about ur great stories, TGT, and were wondering if you would like to join PWNAGE Productions. We could use your master works and art pieces there :D plus, were gonna be the best studio out there in Piratewood. Me and Jack Pistol made a great plan. We would LOVE to have you, and are even willing to pay you money via poker. Thanks mate! ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Great! Oh no, its not a guild, its a studio in Piratewood, the fan thing Benjamin made. All u have to do is help us come up with story ideas and film movies on potco. And just put our userbox on TGT page, cuz we are a publishing company, but we won't change ur story at all. that's a promise. Its just so we can get more rep. Were gonna have a monopoly >:D Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 23:55, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Okie Sounds great, were glad to have you, although, PWNAGE productions does allow 2 different publishers... So, por favor? :D But were glad to have you aboard mate! Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Get Online We NEED to film. I gtg on vacation on wedsnday o.o Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Thanks I thank you for your concern dude! :) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Filming You need to get online as early as possible today. I want to get ALL scenes except for the Fight for the fountain (Times shown here) Thanks Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Deletion Request please delete http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Our_Research because i made a mistake and i accidentally made it into a template page.Thanks! ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Message from Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Meeting I can meet you now if you want. -- 15:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I've already sent DaNASCAT a complaint message about some false accusations. I'm only trying to keep Will from getting Shade, Tama, and I in trouble. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW I sent it like a half hour before you sent your message to me. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW RE: Message I'm not the one sending Sarah messages. Whenever I see users complaining about this Wiki, I reply to them so if Sarah sees the message, she would see mine, and look into the issue instead of take William's side instantly.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Please look at this: Ideas to bring order back to the wiki! 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OST expnaded score Heres a treat :P http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmgUdDEJbfI&feature=BFa&list=ULblV4k4efYmU&index=103 Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Check this out User blog:John Breasly/Community Vote: Floating "Admin on Duty" Idea John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Ban Request:Emperor of Germany Treasureswine I think he is another account of Richardtreasureswine ~LeClerc Sharpe~ important http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. it is being ignored i think it was in the users assembly ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Congrats! You won my Quest!!! User this code to get your prize! Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace Hi What happened? I logged off this morning because I was getting too mad (and sad). Tama thought it was all a scam and called me a backstabber. He also yelled at me and such. So what is going to happen with him? Is he going to stay admin? Oh and they demoted me (just saying) Also Tama blocked me on admin chat because I kept trying to tell him that you guys said I could go on, he wouldn't listen. Please send your message to Shadow, not this account. ~ CaptainShadow11 :He didn't demote you. I just checked the logs. The only recent thing related to you is a promotion--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes he did, I was amin (thought that was said to be temporary) and please do not read other people's talk page, if I wanted you to see, I would have sent it to you. Just doing my job.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:37, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Captain C, please just look at my first message. : A few things #You wouldnt leave chat when me and cur asked you to #Cur agreed to the demotion : ' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 20:45, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat ban Proof --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 21:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The reason I removed it was because we were having a private conversation on his page. Plus, stop telling people what to do, it is so rude. And I can't get on Shadow right now, sorry . Whoa whoa, whats going on? I had tons of Emails ( I just got my connection back, lost it earlier ). I thought the Wiki was taken over or something. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 23:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Epic idea TGT Anniversary Party. I checked the dates, TGT was made on September 6th a month from now. Would you like to host a party in honor of it? Edgar Wildrat RE: Maybe September 6th because thats when the page was created? Edgar Wildrat Okay Edgar Wildrat Promoted? Gold, Am I promoted? O.o? ' 23:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm not dying, I just asked and I'm kinda sorry I did because you get mad. ' 23:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No Not really mad, but you kinda sounded like it was wrong of me to ask. PS: Like my sig? I had to put a ' on the bottom so it would have room for the drop down when my messages are at the bottom. The only thing is, the time is like way below the actual sig. I hope thats allowed. ' 23:32, August 6, 2011 (UTC)